Find Your Voice
by bellagia8
Summary: Sequel to The New Members go read that one first. The group sign vitani up for a singing contest without Vitani's permission. Vitani then gets angry but she's not angry about the contest, will Sam get to the bottom of this? Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! This is a new supernatural story and just to remind you Vitani and her group will appear in EVERY supernatural story that I write. So enjoy this new story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group.**

Spnspnspn

Sam and Dean Winchester didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they let Vitani Jones and her group join them in hunting the supernatural. But the last month in a half have been great, Vitani and her group have really proved themselves as hunters.

One day the group was in Miami, Florida. They were all watching the news for anything suspicious. When heard a noise in the bathroom. They turned the TV on mute and listened to the noise. It sounded like singing; they all knew who it was, Vitani.

_We could have had all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside your hand,_

_And you played it to the beat._

Vitani sang out.

"Oh my god, she's singing!" Bella whispered.

"She sounds great!" Martina said.

"You mean you never knew?" Dean said.

"Guys, shush!" Sam said.

They listened some more.

_Throw your soul through every open door,_

_Count your blessings_ _to find what you look for,_

_Turn my sorrow into treasure gold,_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

Vitani sang out.

"Hey guys look at this!" Sofia said holding up a piece of paper.

"A singing contest!" Susie exclaimed.

"This is perfect let's sign her up!" Bella said.

"Ok Bella, you and I will," LeAnn said.

"She's amazing!" Sam said.

Everyone looked at Sam.

"Uh… You know… Her voice thing, uh… Yeah." Sam said awkwardly.

So it was settled, Vitani would participate in a singing contest!

A/N and that chapter 1 of this new story, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW and don't forget to check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I really hope you guys like this story because I love writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural or the songs I use in this story but I do own Vitani and her group.

Spnspnspn

Later that day the group still didn't find a case.

"Maybe we should just leave Miami and go somewhere else," Vitani suggested.

"We can't" Martina said.

"Why?" Vitani asked.

"You mean no one told you?" Bella asked.

"Told me what?" Vitani asked.

"Bella and I signed you up for a singing contest!" LeAnn exclaimed.

"YOU WHAT!" Vitani yelled.

"Well we heard you singing this morning, we thought you were great so we signed you up" Susie said

"WITHOUT TELLING ME?" Vitani yelled.

"Were sorry we thought you would be happy" Sofia said.

"UGH" Vitani said as she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Sam said.

Spnspnspn

Sam knocked on the door to Vitani's room.

"What do you want?" Vitani asked.

"It's me," Sam said.

Vitani then opened the door. Her eyes all red and puffy, signs that she'd been crying.

"Did you know?" Vitani asked Sam as he walked in.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vitani asked.

Sam sighed, "I don't know, you were so… Amazing and I just kept it a secret,"

Vitani sighed, "Well you should have told me."

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"What?" Vitani asked.

"Why don't you want to sing?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story," Vitani said.

"We got time," Sam said.

Vitani and Sam sat on her bed.

"My family story is not a good one," Vitani said.

"I have a father, mother, brother, and sister, my sister's name was Larissa, she was 3 years older than me she was so kind, she had blue eyes like my mom, she and I were so close, but when I was seven we got into a car accident caused by a demon she died at the hospital, the next year my mom, Andrea died the next year in a hunt," Vitani said.

Sam was shocked, he never knew that Vitani's life was sad; he now knew that the lives were similar.

"Vitani… I never knew that your life was so hard, I'm sorry"

Sam said.

"So after they died I vowed to never sing again." Vitani said.

"But we heard you this morning, you were great!" Sam said.

"This morning was the first time I sung in fifteen years. And to tell you the truth it felt good almost like Larissa and my mom were there." Vitani said.

"Well maybe you should start singing again," Sam suggested.

"I don't know if I can," Vitani said.

"Well do what feels right for you," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam" Vitani said.

"No problem," Sam said.

Vitani smiled.

"What about you brother and father? What are they like?" Sam asked.

" My brother's name is Nathan, he is 4 years older than me he has blue eyes just like Larissa and my mom, after Larissa and my mom died he was and still is protective of me." Vitani said.

"Sounds like Dean," Sam said.

"And my dad's name is Tom he has brown eyes like me, he is also protective of me but he is very kind," Vitani said.

Sam nodded.

"So what about your family?" Vitani said.

"My mom died when I was six months old by a demon and since then all my life I've been traveling with him and Dean hunting searching for the demon that killed my mom, but I decided to go to college but Dean pulled me out to help him find our dad after he disappeared we found him but then he died because we got in a car crash and he sold his soul for Dean's" Sam said.

"Looks like we have similar lives," Vitani said.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Sam said.

"You know after talking to you about our family's, I think I'll do the contest, I'm gonna do this just for Larissa and my mom." Vitani said.

"That's great," Sam said.

"I'm gonna go tell the others" Vitani said as she left the room.

A/N Ok that was a long chapter, what do you think? Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Do you guys like the story so far? Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group.

Spnspnspn

"Guys?" Vitani said as she walked back in the room while Sam followed her.

"Yes?" the group said in unison.

"I'm sorry I blew up, I was just angry" Vitani said.

"It's ok and were sorry that we signed you up without telling you" LeAnn said.

"I forgive you guys" Vitani said.

"So are you gonna do the contest?" Bella asked.

"Yes" Vitani replied.

Everyone cheered

"That's great!" Martina said.

Spnspnspn

An hour later Sam and Dean went to go get something to eat.

"So how did you get through to her?" Dean asked.

"Who Vitani? Well I knocked on her door I went in her room I asked her what was wrong and why she blew up and it turns out she didn't want to sing because her sister died when Vitani was seven and her mother died when she was eight and she vowed never to sing again" Sam said.

"Wow" Dean said.

"I know, that's what I thought," Sam said.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you like Vitani?" Dean asked.

"WHAT? No no no no….. I don't like Vitani...as a friend yes but not in that way… what made you think that?" Sam said.

"Well, this morning you were like… hypnotized by her singing and said she was amazing." Dean said.

"Because she was good singer!" Sam said.

"Alright, Alright, geez, bitch" Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam said.

Spnspnspn

The next day Vitani and the girls were on the couch.

"So what did you and Sam talk about last night?" Sofia asked.

"Well, he knocked on my door, I let him in he asked me why I blew up and didn't want to sing and I told him about Larissa and my mom"

"Oh, Vitani" Martina said.

"I chose to do the contest because I believe it's what Larissa and my mom would have wanted." Vitani said.

"Do you like Sam?" Susie asked.

"What? No! As a friend yes but not like that," Vitani replied.

"If you say so" Bella said.

"The thing you guys come up with" Vitani said with a smile.

A/N And that's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed reading it PLEASE review and don't forget to read my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if I have been keeping you guys waiting for an update, but here is chapter 4!

Italics= Vitani singing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group. And I do not own the song everywhere by Michelle Branch.

Spnspnspn

A couple of days later, the gang headed to the Principe café where the contest was being held. Sam took Vitani back stage while Dean took the girls to find a booth for all of them to fit in.

"Sam, I don't think I can do this," Vitani said as she looked at the crowd from backstage.

"Hey, remember that no matter what, we all got your back, and even if you mess up your still our badass," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam" Vitani said as she hugged him.

"No problem, Vitani" Sam said as he hugged back.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth Dean and the girls were talking about Sam and Vitani's relationship.

"So what's going on with Sam and Vitani anyone know?" Dean asked.

"Well I think there's a little something something going on" Bella said.

"Yeah, ever since Sam went to go talk to Vitani that night they've been acting really strange lately" Martina said.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"You know, like every time they see each other they smile or giggle" LeAnn said.

"Well it could be in a friendly way," Susie said.

"No it's in a _very_ friendly way if you know what I mean," Sofia said.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he sat next to LeAnn in the booth.

"Hey, Sammy, is Vitani ready? Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's ready, she was kind of nervous but I helped her out." Sam said.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"She hugged me and I hugged back saying no matter what that we got her back" Sam said.

"It's true" Martina said.

"Hey guys, it's starting," Dean said.

Spnspnspn

Backstage Vitani heard the DJ announce that the contest was starting

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Vitani thought

'Mom and Larissa would be so proud.' Vitani then thought

The first few people sung first they all sounded great.

'But you can do better' Vitani thought.

Vitani then heard the DJ call out her name. Before she knew it she was on stage. The spotlight was on her, the microphone on its stand, the music began. Vitani sang.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're_

_You're never there,_

_And when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

Once Vitani sang those lyrics she knew she could do it she sang more.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look you're never there _

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

_Cause your everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes its you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone._

Those lyrics were true, She wasn't alone, she her group of girls who were amazing, she had Dean, she had Sam.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense that now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me_

_Cause your everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes its you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone_

Vitani took a moment while it was an instrumental solo to look out at the gang, they were smiling, and Sam was giving her thumbs up.

_When I touch your hand_

_Its then I understand_

_The beauty is within_

_It's__ now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_There never comes a day_

_No mater where I go _

_I always feel you so_

_Cause your everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes its you I see_

_You're__ everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath _

_It you I breath_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm__ not alone _

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?_

The song ended, the whole café cheered, Vitani looked out and saw the gang standing up clapping and cheering.

Vitani then went back stage. More people went and that was the end of round one.

All of the contestants went on stage and the crowd voted who was going into round two, when the DJ called out Vitani's name for the people that were in round two, the gang cheered. Vitani them went back stage and prepared for round two.

A/N And that's chapter 4! Im so proud of this story and I hope you liked this chapter! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys! How do you like this story so far?

_Italics_= Vitani singing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group and I don't own the song nobody's home by Avril Lavigne

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth, Sam and Dean were eating while the girls were talking about Vitani's singing.

"Oh my god, she was awesome!" Martina exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for her, she made into round two!" Susie gushed.

"I wonder what Vitani will sing next" Sofia thought aloud.

"I'll bet you guys any money that she'll sing something more emotional than the last song she sang" Bella said.

"You're so on, Rodriguez" Dean said.

"How much ya got?" Bella asked.

"I gotta a fifty" Dean said.

"Deal" Bella said.

"So Sam, what did _you___think of Vitani's singing," LeAnn said as she smirked.

"She was great!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's it?" LeAnn asked.

"Well yeah, she was great and I'm happy she's in the next round" Sam said.

"Are you sure that's it? Susie asked.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sam asked.

"Ok that's it Sammy, we know you like Vitani in more than a friendly way" Dean said.

"WHAT? No I don't not in that kind of way, were just friends" Sam said.

"Come on Sam we know you like her" Sofia said.

"No I don't!" Sam retorted.

"Ok, ok fine" Dean said putting both hands up.

Spnspnspn

Backstage, Vitani was practicing her song when the DJ announced that it was time for round two and announced her name first.

'Let's do this!' Vitani thought as she walked on stage.

The music started and Vitani began to sing.

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her _

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again _

_What's wrong what's wrong now? _

_To many to many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

When Vitani heard this song, she thought of herself after Larissa and her mom died, because she felt like nobody was home for her. And she was broken inside feeling like there was no one left. But her brother Nathan and her father helped her realize that there was more to live for.

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside _

_Find the reasons why _

_You've been rejected _

_And now you can't find_

_What you left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_Don't know she belongs_

_Where she belongs _

Before she met Sam and Dean and her group, Vitani would hunt with her father and brother, she didn't mind but she felt over protected, which she understood because of her sister and mother, but she felt like she had nowhere to go and she would cry at night thinking about it. But when she met her group of girls she felt like a whole new person.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go _

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

Before she sang the next lyrics she took one deep breath and belted out the next lyrics with power.

_Her feelings she fides_

_Her dreams she can't find _

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace _

_She's all over the place, yeah_

When Vitani sang those lyrics she felt so powerful and strong. She looked at her group and saw that they were smiling and LeAnn was tearing up.

_She wants to go home _

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh, Oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside _

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

And with that, the song ended she looked into the crowd who gave her a standing ovation.

Vitani then headed backstage and waited until the other people were done singing. It was then time for elimination. Vitani went onstage along with the rest of the singers and the DJ the announced the people moving on to round three.

"And the last person safe and going into round three is….. Vitani Jones!" The DJ announced.

The crowd cheered. Vitani looked at the group and saw that they were standing up and cheering.

And by that point, Vitani knew she was gonna make it.

A/N and that's chapter 5! Yay! PLEASE R AND R!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just with school and all so I'll update when I have time.

_Italics= _Vitani singing

Underlined= Sam singing

**Bold= **both singing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth LeAnn was drying her eyes while the rest of the group was eating.

"HA! You owe me Winchester!" Bella exclaimed.

"Damn it" Dean muttered as he got out his fifty dollar bill.

"That was beautiful" LeAnn said as she finished up drying her eyes.

Just then Vitani walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Vitani said happily.

"Hey Vitani" they all said as they got to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Martina asked.

"Well this round the contestant gets to pick a partner to sing with them, so Sam would you like to come up and sing with me?" Vitani asked.

"Uh… gosh Vitani I'd love to but I can't sing" Sam said.

"Come on Sammy, sing with her" Dean said.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"Come on Sam get up there and sing with her!" Sofia said.

Sam looked at Vitani and sighed.

"All right, I'll do it" Sam said.

Vitani smiled, "Ok let's go" she said as she grabbed sam and ran to the stage.

Spnspnspn

Backstage Vitani and Sam were rehearsing the song that they picked.

"Are you nervous?" Vitani asked.

"Kind of" Sam said.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Vitani reassured him.

Just then the DJ called up Sam and Vitani to sing there song.

On stage Sam and Vitani looked at the crowd and saw there group, the music started to play

Got to love ya

Got to love ya 

Got to love ya

Got to love ya

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya**

Girl me don't stay 

Act like the boys

That put you down

I'd rather lift you way up 

Higher off the ground

Enough of them fake

Them no kings

There clowns

Only thinking bout themselves alone

Sam was amazed about how great he sounded he never really sung before

Listen me keen oh baby

Telling me over soon

Only way the little boys

They lose to prone

Me alone a make you start to moan and groan

Cause me and you love strong like stone

Girl cause

_I, I'll do anything I could for ya _

_Boy you're my only _(sing it girl!)

_I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

_You don't even know me_

_Cause I am i… I don't even want to fight, fight, fight,_

_Said I am, I… I ain't even gonna fight it_

(2x)

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya**

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya**

Sam and Vitani were both amazed at how they sounded together, they should sing more often, Sam had to admit Vitani gave out quite the attitude, when she sang you don't even know me she gave a little hand gesture to Sam as in saying back off and each time she said fight she threw a fist at Sam to which Sam dogged the punches.

Girl me alone a give you security 

A me nah just talk fi mind you

Me alone a give you the remedy

Fi set you free

Some boy just wants to hide you

That's why me you are letting

Girl I'm not letting

Ready to make you sweating 

Thighs them I'm checking 

Legs them our setting

Bid for hard stepping

Me can't lose am betting

Girl cause

_I, I'll do anything I could for ya _

_Boy you're my only _

_(_Sing it girl_)_

_I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

_You don't even know me_

_Cause I, I… I don't even want to fight, fight, fight_

_Said I, I… I ain't even gonna fight it_

(3x)

**Got to love ya**

**Got to love ya**

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya**

The group was amazed on how great Sam and Vitani sounded together.

"Look at my brother go!" Dean exclaimed.

"There great together" Susie said.

"Dude I love this song!" Bella said.

They then all listened to Sam and Vitani.

_If you were the sun_

(Hard stepping girl, we not stopping)

_Got me spinning in your orbit_

_With nowhere to run_

(Good loving, give you good loving)

_Boy you got me_

_I can't ignore it_

(It's me and you forever girl!)

_I, I'll do anything I could for ya_

_Boy you're my only_

_I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

_You don't even know me_

_Cause I, I…I don't even want to fight, fight, fight_

_Said I, I…I don't even want to fight it_

(Alright)

_I, I'll do anything I could for you _

_Boy you're my only _

(Sing it girl!)

_I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

_You don't even know me_

_Cause I, I…I don't even want to fight, fight, fight_

_Said I, I…I don't even want to fight it._

(2x)

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya **

**Got to love ya**

**Got to love ya**

And with that the song ended, Sam and Vitani looked at each other and smiled, they then looked at the crowd and saw them clapping and cheering, they then headed back stage.

"That was awesome!" Vitani exclaimed.

"You were awesome" Sam said.

"So were you" Vitani said.

Sam then headed back to the booth.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth, the group was happy for Sam and Vitani.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Bella and Dean exclaimed.

"It was also kind of sweet" Sofia said.

"Why?" LeAnn asked.

"Because everyone knows they liked each other and they sang together." Sofia said.

Just then Sam made his way over to the booth.

"Great job Sammy!" Dean said.

"You and Vitani were amazing together" Martina said.

"Thanks guys" Sam said.

Spnspnspn

Once the third round was up all the contestants went out on stage.

"Ok the first person going in the semi-finals is…Vitani Jones!" The DJ announced.

The crowd cheered but Vitani's group cheered the loudest.

Vitani went backstage feeling happy she had her support.

A/N and that's chapter 6! Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but please r and r and read the rest of my stories.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoys there day off!

_Italics= _Vitani singing or texting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group.

Spnspnspn

In the semi-finals it was Vitani and three other people and to Vitani, they were all very good singers so Vitani had some competition. But Vitani believed she could do this, if she made it this far she could make it into the finals.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth, the rest of the group was waiting for the semi-finals to begin.

"Geez what is taking so long?" Bella asked.

"Well maybe less people more time to prepare," Sam said.

"So Sammy did you like singing with Vitani on stage" Dean asked while elbowing him on his arm.

"Oh my god," Sam muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"For the last time, I don't like Vitani in that kind of way were just friends," Sam said, annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna say that" Dean said.

Sam gave him _that _look.

"Ok I was but still how was it" Dean said.

"It was great and also fun." Sam replied

"Yeah you have some hardcore rap skills" Martina said.

"Yeah where did that come from?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

Spnspnspn

Backstage, Vitani was stumped, she didn't know what song to sing so she pulled out her phone and texted someone who knew her best.

_I need ur help_

-V

She put down her phone and waited.

Her phone then vibrated, she picked it up and read what was on there.

_Hey baby sis! What do u need help on?_

-N

Vitani smiled her brother Nathan always was there to help her weather if they were together or not.

_The girls entered me in a singing contest and I'm in the semi- finals and I don't kno wat to sing. _

-V

She waited for an answer while the first singer went on stage.

Her phone vibrated again.

_They put u in a singing contest? Really! Wow I'm happy for u! I can't believe ur singing! _

_-_N

Yep that was her brother he was always happy and exited for anything she did.

_Thank u, but what song should I sing?_

-V

Just as she put her phone down the first singer came back and the second singer went out stage. Her phone vibrated again.

_U kno wat u should sing u should sing ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton, I sang that to u when u were sad._

-N

Vitani smiled, Nathan knew her well.

_That's a great idea thanks Nate I luv u_

-V

She got her response quickly.

_I luv u to baby sis, good luck!_

-N

She ended the conversation with;

_Thanks big bro _

_-V_

And with that she started rehearsing the song and before she knew it she was called on stage, the song began and she began to sing.

_Just a day_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

Singing this song reminded her of her and Nathan, he would always sing this to her and he said ordinary girl instead of boy.

_And he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everything he finds_

_Just what he's looking for _

_Like a shooting star he shines_

_He said take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

At these words she thought of Sam, because he was always the one to help her see the bright side of things, like this competition.

_As he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel like I held him for all of time_

Vitani still thought of Sam while she sang those words. When Sam talked to her about this competition, he made her feel optimistic about this and his eyes, his eyes were so bright and beautiful, they reminded her of puppy dog eyes.

_And he said take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee _

_Can you see?_

Vitani had to agree, Nathan picked a good song for her, it suited her perfectly.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seem so real_

_But as I look to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

Before she sang the lyrics, Vitani took a breath and belted out the next lyrics with power.

_And he said take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

As Vitani sang the last few lyrics, she quieted down a little.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day _

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy _

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

With that the song ended and the crowd began to cheer, Vitani smiled and went back stage.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth, the gang was so excited for Vitani.

"That was awesome!" Bella exclaimed.

"She was great!" Sam said.

"Oh, I hope she gets in the finals" Susie said.

"So do I" LeAnn said.

"Ok guys would the semi finalists please come on stage!" The DJ announced.

"Oh, its time! Everyone cross your fingers!" Martina said.

"And the first person in the finals is… Jake Holton!" The DJ announced.

"Crap" Dean and Sam muttered.

"And the last person safe and in the finals is… Vitani Jones!" The DJ announced.

"YES!" the group cheered.

So this was it Jake Holton Vs Vitani Jones.

The battle was on.

TBC

A/N Ok guys the next chapter will be the finals and we get to see who wins! Please R and R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys this is the final chapter! I'm so happy! Don't worry I have more supernatural stories in store for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and her group.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth, the rest of the group was excited for Vitani being in the finals.

"I'm so happy for her!" Susie exclaimed.

"So am I" LeAnn agreed.

"Do you think she'll win?" Dean asked.

"I hope so" Sam said.

Spnspnspn

Backstage, Vitani waited for her turn to sing as Jake Holton went to the stage to sing.

'I can't believe I made it this far' Vitani thought to herself as Jake ended his song.

Vitani then made her way to the stage and the music began to play.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how your gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated _

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

Vitani picked this song for the finals because she knew she had to take things like hunts, this competition, and life one step at a time.

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly _

_And falling in love_

_Its gonna happen and its _

_Supposed to happen that we _

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time._

_You believe and you doubt_

_Your confused you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If you only knew_

When Vitani first heard this song, she thought of her life so far, she just had to take it one step at a time.

_You wanna show the world but no one knows you name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how your gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take _

_One step at a time _

_There's no need to rush_

_It like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love _

_Its gonna happen and it's _

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

Before Vitani sang the next verse she took a deep breath and sang:

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way to get there _

_Is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly _

_Or falling in love_

_Its gonna happen and its_

_Supposed to happen that we _

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

As Vitani sang the last lyrics, she looked at her group and smiled.

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush _

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love _

_Its gonna happen and its _

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reason why_

_One step at a time._

With that the song ended and everyone cheered. The DJ then called out Jake to the stage to reveal the winner.

'Oh my god I can't believe it this is it!' Vitani's mind kept screaming.

"And the winner is….VITANI JONES!" The DJ announced.

Vitani gasped, she did it she won!

The crowd went crazy she saw her group and they were going nuts! Bella was jumping on the table, clapping her hands and was cheering.

The tears started to cascade down Vitani's cheeks, they were tears of joy, and she had finally found her voice.

Spnspnspn

Back at the booth the group was calming down from all that craziness.

"She won! She won!" Bella exclaimed as Dean carried her off the table.

"I'm so happy for her" Sam said.

As everyone started to leave, they all waited for Vitani.

Vitani then met her group at the booth; she was showered with hugs and praise.

"You were awesome!" LeAnn said as she hugged Vitani.

"Thanks guys! Let's go back to the motel" Vitani said and everyone agreed.

Spnspnspn

Back at the motel, the group was just hanging out when Vitani and Sam came in the room, everyone got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Giving you two some privacy" Dean said as he winked at his brother.

Sam and Vitani just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Thank you" Vitani said to Sam.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For talking me out of not doing the contest, I would have never done it if you didn't talk to me" Vitani said.

"Oh, well it was nothing, you did fantastic tonight" Sam said.

"Thank you" Vitani said as she hugged Sam.

Just then two spirits appeared in front of Sam and Vitani. They were both women, one spirit had blue eyes and brown hair and the other spirit had blue eyes and black hair. Vitani recognized them instantly.

"Mom, Larissa" Vitani said.

"Hello Vitani" Andrea Jones, Vitani's mom said.

"Hi Vitani" Larissa Jones, Vitani's older sister said.

"How are you here?" Vitani asked.

"We were given the chance to come see you" Andrea said.

"I miss you guys" Vitani said.

"We miss you too" Larissa said.

Vitani looked at Larissa "Why do you look older?"

"I don't know but I like it!" Larissa said.

Vitani looked at Sam.

"Guys this is Sam Winchester" Vitani said.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, Larissa" Sam said.

"Please call me Andrea, we met your parents, very nice people" Andrea said.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"Anyway, the reason were here is to say thank you Sam" Andrea said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For helping Vitani find her voice" Andrea said.

"We watched the contest, you where great Vitani!" Larissa said.

"Our time is up we have to go back," Andrea said.

As Vitani hugged Larissa and Sam hugged Andrea, Andrea whispered into Sam's ear;

"If you hurt my daughter I will kill you" Andrea said.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll keep an eye on her" Sam said.

Andrea smiled "Thank you"

Sam nodded.

As Sam hugged Larissa she said;

"If you hurt my sister I'll so haunt your ass" Larissa said.

And with that they were gone, Vitani and Sam looked at each other and Vitani then kissed Sam on the cheek and hugged him.

"AWWWW" The rest of the group said.

"SHUT UP!" Sam and Vitani said.

They all obeyed immediately.

Vitani looked at Sam again and smiled.

She had finally found her voice.

**The end!**

A/N And that's the end of the story! PLEASE review and don't worry I have more in store for the group.


End file.
